aMUSEment
by Alilith Blanche
Summary: Love does not always promise happiness, but it provokes unusual actions to be considered insane...but in this case...mutiny.
1. Chapter 1

A new day…a white light…Axel quietly watched through the crystal orb before him. He was studying the young woman within it. This very young woman who spoke his name…spoke of his existence. Somehow…those words broke past the impossible and made what was now…possible…lost memories to be remembered. How it warmed Axel to hear that she believed in his existence once again. Although, it was strange that he did not seem to mind the distant feeling. Axel had not spoken to her, yet she knew so much of him, but at the same time he knew so much of her. Yes, other parts of this fascinating world spoke of him…but it was just a desire. A fantasy that Axel did not care to fulfill….or at least not with the others…

"Alexandria…"

He would say her name whenever he was away from the orb for weeks just to feel that fuzzy...warm feeling….

"I've found you again…"

The music was blasting from the speakers plugged to her computer. She was dancing aggressively to it, not caring about who may be looking through her window. Every once in a while she started the song over, or rewound it to a specific part…Axel just watched with intrigue and somewhat amusement. Just like yesterday, she did the same thing, however, that time she just sat and pondered on the music. The song had stood out to Axel. It was mellow with a steady beat that spoke of making real life melt into the floor…apparently, life was not so great there.

"Isn't much of a life here, either, Alexandria."

He lightly shrugged and continued to watch, only to find she had vanished. He lifted a brow and leaned forward, searching for her little face...nothing. He sighed and slumped back against the wall, while closing his eyes. He waited a moment before grinning to himself, thinking about his first encounter with her; it really was not an encounter. It was more like watching from a distance, but around her lingering presence. Axel said those words. Months of study and he was the one discovering new things about himself!

"She has me saying things I would usually choke on, heh." He said to himself. No sense telling any of the others so they can go after her heart. He has to protect what he saw as his amusement…his precious secret…his muse.

She reappeared with a bottle of water. Her expression looked different to Axel…more so sad. He slowly blinked and almost felt himself sadden at her invisible tears. The music continued to play on to the next. She did not seem so eager to move at all…just stand. Soon after, she was stopping the music and changing her clothes. Axel turned his face until she was fully clothed again in a uniform.

"Another day of work? Guess I better… get a move on." He smirked.

Axel let the orb fall blank before standing and walking to an ominous portal….his chuckle being the last heard. After several months of study, Axel will finally make himself known to Alexandria, for he is real and so is their story.

Amusement

She walked into Bandido's, with a few minutes to spare. She noticed (once again) the server sitting at the front bench, watching the television above. He was not always there until a few months ago. Before she would spot him in the game room, peeking around the corner as if he had never seen such a face like hers. She found it odd, but what else at Bandido's was not odd?

Being that the bench did face the desk and television hovered above the desk, she did not make a big deal that anyone was facing her. However…this particular fellow made her nervous with his charming face, but previous evasive attitude. She never spoke to him, but she could read people. And this waiter…was different.

Alexandria did not hesitate to briskly go behind the hosts' desk and place her purse and folder in the empty slots. As she stood straight, the…random server and her met eyes following the exchange of smiles, although his caused her to quicken her pace. Thinking of the time, Alexandria left the noir-headed, blue-eyed wonder at the bench and traveled to the back where the kitchen and stations were. She hit the order screen to see she could not clock in quite yet. 10 minutes. Her nails tapped the counter before turning around and meeting 'blue-eyed wonder'. It was obvious he frightened her, so he apologized and explained that he was waiting to clock in as well. It was the first thing he had ever said to her.

"Didn't mean to be a creeper. Just I have to wait, uhh.." he looked at his silver wrist watch, "ten more minutes."

"Really? So do I. Hate waiting for it though. I feel in the way when I am standing back here, heh."

"I know what you mean…Chicago rush hour in the kitchen, I always say." He smiled large enough to cover both their smiles. Alexandria tucked her bottom lip in, brown eyes traveling elsewhere. He kept the conversation going, however.

"I never caught your name…"

"Oh, it's Alexandria."

She held out her hand to shake his.

"That is a very beautiful name…"

He shook it firmly.

"Haha, thanks!"

"Mine is Lex. Short for Alex." He grinned.

"Ha! Peachy! Why is it that I have not heard of you before? I mean, yes, I saw you around several occasions, but that's when I was extremely busy or when you came every once in a while."

"Tch, you're being replaced. Sorry that you had to find out this way."

They both gave a subtle laugh.

"Welp, guess I should go finish makin' that noose, now that it has a true purpose, ahaha!"

His eyes lowered with a grin…he looked to be studying her, causing a small discomfort in Alexandria. She scratched her nose and turned around to check the time. Seven minutes. She released an irritated sigh and refused to turn back around. However…

"So…tell me about yourself.." he continued.

She pursed her lips, forcing an odd smile to form.

"Erm, what's there to know?" she shrugged before pivoting back to him.

"Hey, I am asking you."

She gave a side smirk and crossed her arms.

"Well, it's not like I can explain it all right now in less than 5 minutes."

"Then…perhaps during a time when you can…and even sit down to eat." His smug face came into play as he leaned on the counter behind him. Several servers were going by, putting in orders. Alexandria giggled madly (if not obnoxiously) while looking down.

"Ah…I see…a-"

"Date it is, then."

"Wait-wha? I didn't even say-"

"I was just kidding. But, uh..if you would like to continue this conversation later…"

Avoiding his gaze she smiled while tucking her hair behind her ear. She blushed terribly.

"Maybe at the end of the night…if I have the time. My parents are picking me up."

"Are you sure? Don't want you walking out on me."

"I did say maybe."

He winked and placed his hands on his hips after watching Alexandria clock in.

"Count on me being there."

The evening slipped through the door just as fast as the many that arrived to eat. Alexandria soon found herself cleaning up her station. She glanced at the clock one more time just to make sure it read 11:01pm. She released a relieved sigh before bumping into…Lex.

"Oh my-! Lex! You scared the crap outta me!"

"My bad, heh, heh. Didn't want to be late for our…talk."

She delayed with her response, staring oddly at him.

"…Now? I'm still not finished—"

"What can I do for you?"

"..W-what?"

"At least let me help you out."

"Alex, this is my job. H'otherwise I don't get paid."

His face almost looked to morph into someone else as he raised his eyebrow. Then out of nowhere…he smiled and arched over closer to her face…funny…he looked taller than before.

"I know, princess—"

Her face distorted.

"…What…what did you call me?"

"…Princess. Sorry, it just…suits you-in a good way, of course."

Her nose wrinkled as she held back a concerned laugh.

"What made you think you could call me that? This is the first day we both actually spoke, ya' know. And I can't have you getting all comfortable calling me just anything…"

He straightened himself while lowering his eyes calmly. Smile plastered to his frighteningly perfect face.

"I guess I feel connected to you somehow…"

That in itself, besides his smothering expression sent cold shivers down Alexandria's spine. A severe fear of "stalker syndrome" began to cloud her already fragile mind with kidnapping scenarios…until he spoke once more.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound…strange, but I feel that I have met you before, is all."

She calmed.

"Oh, I see. Haha, glad you cleared that up."

"Glad you understood.."

"And here I thought you were some kind of closet perv taking a shot at rape!"

He was laughing while she was throwing in a few giggles before finally stopping and briskly walking away from him. Then and there did he realize that her sarcasm stung. Lex caught up with her in the front. It was rare for all the customers to be gone during closing time being that most of them stayed in the Cantina. Tonight, happened to be one of those rare nights, so Alexandria cut out all the lights and walked out the carry-out door with Lex following.

"Parents still picking you up? I could give you a ride.."

"Yes, they are. So no thanks."

"Well…maybe tomorrow. You do work tomorrow, right?"

She paused and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" he laughs.

"Wow, you are desperate…"

"Desperate?"

He slicked his layered, black curls back while closing his eyes. She noticed a blood-red gem placed in a thick silver band upon his middle finger. It looked like a class ring…

"Look, Alexandria…" he opened his crystal eyes and supplied her with an actual serious face, "I know that—"

"You went to Homestead, didn't you?"

"…How'd you figure that?"

She pointed to his finger.

"The class ring. Recognize that anywhere."

His eyes slowly traveled to the gem then back at her before saying anything in return.

"Hn, you have a good eye.

"I do…good night, Alex.

She was out the door before he could wish her a good night.

"Heh...but not that good." He chuckled, loosening his collar.

Day two. Alexandria was up and ready to work. She decided to work the morning shift and get off in the afternoon for an opportunity to enjoy the night out. Besides, she was still shaken up by last night's meet and greet with Lex. What a character he was, she thought. She shook her head and chuckled aloud while cleaning off the menus when…out of the bathroom walked…Lex. He had his hands within his pockets, with a huge smug grin. What she further noticed was what made her as anxious: He was not wearing an apron. He moseyed over to the host's desk and leaned against it causing Alexandria to back away slowly.

"Whaddya, know…we're working together today."

"Huh?"

"Aw, don't be so…scared. I was only kidding about your position being taken."

She weakly smiled and tilted her head to the seating board trying not to die inside.

"Are you new to the position?" she asked randomly.

"Nah. Getting back to it is all. I like to wait, but between you and me, a steady salary is the way to go." He winked.

His mouth shrunk to a line as he stared at her finger.

"Ha. You're a Homestead grad too, huh?"

She looked at her hand and abruptly giggled.

"Yeah…"

"….what…year?"

He came behind the desk, forcing Alexandria to move back, almost cornering her against the high chairs.

"…'07."

"Ah. I was '04. Too bad…we never crossed roads."

"Ehh, yeah."

Alexandria squirmed past him and continued cleaning the menus.

"Um…I don't know how you like to share the work, but-"

"However you feel is more comfortable." He said kindly.

"…o..kay."

She just wanted the day to go by quickly and smoothly, but something was telling her otherwise….rather someone.

Time had passed and Alexandria was finding herself more paranoid than a Chihuahua. For one, Lex did not believe in personal space or the word "no".

"You left so abruptly last night! So why can't we take this time, huh?" He asked.

"Because it's work time!"

"Aw, c'mon! It's absolutely dead and I've cleaned this entire area three times. It won't kill you."

He was leaning on the counter top, close to her hip. Awkwardly, it felt like something was pulling her to him. However, she continued to ignore it. She sighed and dared to look at him…her number one mistake. Their eyes stared into each other's as he was pressing an emotion so borderline…

"…What do you want to know?" she suddenly asked.

"Anything. But to be specific…what are your hobbies?"

"…can I add that your response was so 'stalker' like?"

He lowly chuckled and stood up straight, towering over her.

"Please, don't let me stop you." He smirked.

"….Well…I like the arts."

"That's nice, but what are your hobbies?"

"You said anything! And I like to do things surrounded by art…"

"Wow…that is specific." He picked.

Alexandria only rolled her eyes and continued.

"I like singing, dancing, drawing, reading, cooking, pretty much whatever is adventurous and challenging. Better?" she sighed.

"Challenging, huh? How do you mean?"

"…something worth my time, I guess." She shrugged and twisted her mouth.

Lex chuckled and crossed his arms. Something about that stance looked familiar to her.

"Hmph. You sound like a fan of puzzles….am I right?"

"Heh, you got me."

"Ah, still got it! Hey, can you guess anything about me?"

"Eh, you don't want me to guess…"

"Afraid your sarcasm will deter me?"

She paled, but he laughed abruptly afterward. He was reading her like an open book.

"Look, I'm…I'm just not good at guessing."

"It does not take talent to guess, Alexandria."

That warm feeling returned to his chest. He desired to touch her face just then more than before. Such a beauty containing what he did not…and caring for him at the same time… She could see his eyes wander slightly. What he was thinking about all the time, she dare not wonder about.

A customer soon entered with three children and two other adults. Alexandria jumped on the opportunity to seat them. Anything to get away from Lex.

"How many?" she asked.

"Eight, please."

"Just one moment as I prepare a table."

"Thank you."

She hurriedly took three kids menus and five regular ones with her. Lex just watched her as she went around the corner. She went to the back to find the next waiter in rotation for the table. It was Ian. Never did it fail that he either had too many tables or too less of tables. A constant battle went on between them, especially when Ian began to take it personal.

"Ian you have an eight at 41 and 42."

"What? I just got sat with four at 53! You friggin' just double sat me!"

"I didn't seat you at 53. I sat Natalie."

"Yeah, but she didn't get it and I had to take it since they were lookin' at me! She said she couldn't get to them either 'cause you sat her too many tables too!"

"If it was too much for her she shouldn't have applied. Besides, she knows it's just you and her this morning. No one made you take those tables-"

"Dan friggin' did!" he raised his voice by then as well as stormed out the alley cursing.

Alexandria just bit her lip and briskly walked back to the front to lead the group to their table.

"Ian will be your server tonight. We have our five dollar margarita pitchers tonight. Enjoy!"

Alexandria escaped her act. As soon as she came to the front, Lex was out of sight. She took advantage of his absence and went to clean the girl's restroom. Staying busy was a way for her to blow off steam as well as wait for the day to go by. Besides, she would not have to close since she came in the morning. She assumed that Lex would get the night shift after a two hour break. She chuckled at who he would be unfortunately paired with. Maybe Kevin. That would be quite the show.

"Quite the show…" she whispered to herself walking back out.

"What show would this be?"

She jumped at the sneaky tone…Lex. He had a way with speaking to people…or at least Alexandria. A deeper intention was hidden behind a simple hello…or so she thought.

"Eavesdropping on me?"

He smirked and placed his hands on his hips. His fingers were so long…and thin…

"You look upset."

"I…just want to go home." Her voice was shaky. He let his mouth slightly open as a sympathetic expression took over his face. He pitied her misery…odd…how was that possible? At the same time of wanting her to stay around. It was not like he could hang with her after work.

"Someone got under your skin…I can tell."

"Ahh, just the usual complaining, lazy servers."

"Complaining? That doesn't get to you like this…"

Alexandria did not move. She just made a face at him. Her mouth formed the first word before any sound actually came.

"…How…HOW would you know that?"

He lightly shrugged and tilted his head teasingly.

"I would like to think of myself as a good reader of persons."

Alexandria went behind him to retrieve the Bissell, but he gently gripped her wrist.

"I'll take care of that…Alexandria." He smiled. Alexandria just snatched her arm away and backed away slowly. Her eyes full of concern.

"Stop…saying my name so much."

"Why? It's-"

"Weird. I don't like it…please."

Her lips tightened as she went to the board and grabbed a Chinese marker. Lex blinked slowly and noted her behavior…paranoia and sarcasm to unfamiliar peoples, but a sense of pleasure from it. He could not be saddened by her attitude for it was all show…besides…she was crazy about him…that is what pushed him to be there. Without hesitation, he took the Bissell and went to clean the carpets.

"Further observation has proven successful…now to go deep…"


	2. Chapter 2

Four o' clock came faster than they both had expected. Things were a little quiet after Alexandria had been stand-offish to Lex. She made a point to be elsewhere when Lex returned from seating someone or cleaning a certain area. Her efforts never did pay off, however. They managed to be in the front together…

Lex watched her clear the board and set it up for dinner seating. He could tell it was severely getting to her so he stopped almost amused.

"The manager said I could leave for the day. My shift is over." She began.

"Really?"

He pushed himself from the wall and crossed his arms.

"Funny…I am cut, too."

"Huh? How? Someone has to-"

Through the door walked Rachel, one of the hostesses. Alexandria could not believe what she was seeing. Things were working too much in his favor if not set up on purpose to work in his favor.

"Hey girl! Ugh, I am not thrilled to work tonight! Oh, hey, Lex!" Rachel briskly walked by waving. Alexandria trembled with inward anger as Lex watched Rachel go by. He was smiling ear to ear.

_What is going on?_

"We probably should get clocked out, ya know? The managers are pretty adamant about overtime, haha."

"…yeah…"

Alexandria looked at her watch and noted that it was two minutes till. She turned to see Lex was heading to the back. Perfect! She took the opportunity and ran into the restroom. One way or the other, she was going to find a way to hide from him and even quit before ever seeing him again. Lex was becoming too much for her and for that matter, in such a short amount of time. She glanced at her watch again. Four o' clock. Perhaps several more minutes and he would think she already left home.

Alexandria let fifteen whole minutes go by before coming out of the bathroom. A sad attempt, but she felt accomplished. Rachel laughed to see that she was still around and said her ride was waiting for her outside. Alexandria had not thought about how she was causing her parents to have to wait because of her foolishness. Instead of facing her issue, she would rather spend her time hiding in a public restroom. Alexandria did not waste any time clocking out and running out to an unfamiliar car. It was a red sports car with tinted windows. That wasn't her parent's car. She watched the window roll down to reveal Lex's glowing…eyes…

"What were _you_ up to in the restroom, hehheh? I was looking for you."

Alexandria felt her defenses screaming inside. What was wrong with this guy? It did not matter at all to him that she was being rather difficult with him and yet there he was smiling and acting concerned.

"Ridiculous!" she stomped before going back inside and pulling out her cell. She quickly dialed for her mother after noticing Lex getting out the car after her. He walked calmly in then leaned against the door facing her.

"She asked me to bring you home."

"You're lying! She doesn't even-"

"Hello?" Alexandria heard her mother answer.

"Mom! Oh, my gosh…I need you to come and get me, please!"

"Why? Did Lex say he couldn't bring you?"

Alexandria fell silent before tossing a fearful glance at Lex. He watched with a serious face.

"You..asked Lex from work to bring me home? Do you even know him?"

"Yes—is he still bringing you home?"

"…yes. He is."

"Then why are you panicking? Lex happens to be an intern from Merrill Lynch if not a trusted friend. I asked him for the favor because your Dad and I had an emergency call from the hospital. Besides, you would have just walked home. Look, I gotta go! I'll see you later tonight."

"…okay…"

Alexandria listened to the click of the phone as she shook her head.

"Unbelievable…"

"I hope you can see why I was trying to be friendly."

"**That**…is not what I classify as 'friendly', **Alex**." Her tone had become harsher. He held a

challenging face however.

"…I know…"

She glared.

"I rather be hit by a bus than ride with you."

"Being hit by a bus or riding with me has the same affect." He grinned darkly.

"Besides, you are my responsibility now. Your mother asked for a favor so I refuse to go against it." His tone sounded dutiful. Alexandria still scowled, but after a moment of intense staring she stormed out the door and into his car. He only smirked and followed calmly behind her.

The drive to her house was silent and tense. What bothered her in the inside was that he knew where he was going. She had not mentioned a single bit of instruction to him. For that matter, she did not even breathe in his direction.

As soon as he had turned into her addition, he had turned on the radio which happened to be playing _Find Your Love_. Alexandria glanced over at Lex nodding his head to the music as well as singing along with it…and singing it well. She tried to act uninterested, but she knew things were not going to get any bit easier with Lex.

Suddenly he nudged her on the leg.

"This is my favorite part of the song."

Alexandria wanted to roll her eyes, but looking at him again locked her in to the words he enjoyed so much…

"_It's more than just a mission. Hey, hey, hey. You hear but you don't listen…_"

He pointed to his ear then shook his head to the rhythm.

"_Hey, hey, hey. You'd better pay attention. Hey, hey, hey." _

He then tapped is temple before sucking in his bottom lip and grinning.

"_And get what you've been missin'._"

Alexandria felt a sudden presence…she had felt it before when talking to Lex at the host desk in Bandido's. That lingering emotion that was now beginning to frighten her and yet draw her in to something forsaken.

"_I'd better find your lovin'.._"

His eyes lit to an unnatural green.

"_I'd better find your heart…_"

The car came to a slow stop in front of her home before parking.

"_I'd better find your lovin'…I'd better find your heart. _

His torso was turned in her direction as the song seemed to belong to Lex and become intimate with Alexandria.

_"I'd better find your lovin'._"

He moved in closer to her concerned face. Alexandria wanted desperately to literally jump out of the car, but like a deer in the headlights, her body refused to even move her hand from in front of her lips. What was happening? How was he cornering her so smoothly?

"_I'd better find your heart. I bet if I give all my love then nothings gonna tear us apart…_"

She felt his large, hot hand rest on her right thigh, the other against her left thigh.

"_Too many times I've been wrong. I guess being right takes too long. I'm done waiting. There's nothing left to do…_"

He arched himself over her as she slid her back against the car door.

"_But give all I have to you and-"_

Alexandria attempted to kick the radio but instead hit the horn on the stirring wheel. All her senses were returned as her trembling hands pulled on the locked door handle. Lex's eyes were suspiciously low, mouth a thin slit.

"Unlock the door and let me out, Lex." She demanded with a shaky voice.

Lex did not move for a moment. When he did, his hand reached behind her head where a click was heard. Soon, he held that creepy smile again; holding the stirring wheel with his left hand.

"That door can only be locked and unlocked manually. Sorry, I did not say anything before—I had gotten into the music." He smirked while leaning back.

Alexandria narrowed her eyes unable to believe what he was trying to explain when in fact there was nothing _to_ explain. Alexandria could have sworn he was trying to come on to her instead of what he had just pleaded.

She made no delay in opening the door and running immediately to her house. She fumbled through the things in her purse, trying to find her house keys. They were in there, but the nervousness in her stomach was overriding her focus. Then to her horror, Lex's car lights went off as well as his engine. She listened to him close the car door shut and walk up the drive way to where she was.

"I think you're gonna need these." He chuckled jingling the keys. Alexandria swallowed hard as he wriggled past her and unlocked the door. Alexandria threw a worried glance his way before aggressively snatching the keys from him, running inside and slamming the door behind her. Lex was caught off guard, but could not keep himself from quietly laughing. He turned himself around to his car to return…home.

Alexandria came close to tears out of fear, however was somehow able to compose herself. She was alone being that her family was obviously still at the hospital. She did not bother to change or wash her face, crawling into her bed. It was already a hassle to calm herself and stop her raiding thoughts…especially after watching those eyes become someone else's…

_He could have overpowered me if he wanted to and no one would have been there to protect me…_

Axel felt a sudden, awful pain in his chest while walking out of the portal. It was worse than before. He remembered that last time it happened, somehow, the feeling attracted heartless causing all types of chaos and trying to keep the situation from the organization was quite the task which he could not afford to let happen again.


End file.
